Falling For My Director
by WhenTrueDreamsComeAlive508
Summary: You know there'd always the main actress and the director who leads it all. But what happens when feelings get involved? Like the say it's so cliche the main actress falling for their director. It's an AU. It's also an elsanna fanfiction! I'm also using the musical the Phantom Of The Opera.


**A/N: Hello readers! For those that know me I know I haven't updated my other story yet and I'm sorry! I'm still working on it. So I got this idea from a phrase in the movie Igor. So in one part of the movie Eva says this, "Wow this is so cliche. The main actress falling for their director." I was like. OMFG! This is the perfect elsanna prompt! So here I am going to make a fool of myself. The story will be in Anna's POV in less you want to see it in others views. Know I'm up for suggestions. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy!**

**A/N: There will be a few OCC's in this story I hope you don't mind.**

**A/N: Also I'm looking for a beta. So if you would like to beta for me just pm me or review and tell me. I would appreciate it. :) Now on to the boring stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FROZEN nor do I own THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! If I did many, many dirty things would have happened. :) This is also an elsanna fanfiction.**

**Rating: The rating will start as T in the beginning but will end up M.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER ONE: AUDITIONS~**

* * *

_"Acting deals with very delicate emotions._

_It is not putting up a mask. _

_Each time an actor acts he does not hide;_

_he exposes himself."_

_- Rodney Dangerfield._

* * *

_'Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

You know that feeling you get when you're extremely nervous? No, not just the average nervousness where you get butterflies in your stomach and your palms are a bit sweaty. But _extremely _ it's like a herd of elephants are running around, and wrecking havoc upon your stomach, and you're sweating a river, maybe even an ocean.

_'Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

But the thing about being nervousness is that it only happens to you before you do what you came there to do, and the many day before it. Having fears and doubts contain your minds attention through the days before. Leaving you with sleepless nights and long days. But the day it finally, arrives and it doesn't even look like you're human. Your hair's in a tangled mess, your eyes are reddish and you have bags under them, your clothes are a bit untidy, and admit you woke up late for this important day.

_'Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

And guess what? I'm that 'hot mess' we were just talking about. But I've somehow managed to put my hair in its usual style, twin braids containing the monster I call my hair. And I've straightened up my clothes and took a breath mint. To hopefully get rid off my bad morning breath. I am wearing tight blue jeans with a black tank top under a loose white shirt with beautiful blue roses decorating its front. My shirt was hanging over my left shoulder. My wrists are covered with a few bracelets. My left leg resting on my right knee. My left hand holding up my head as I look around the room.

_'Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

The walls are covered with posters of past plays, musicals, practically everything and anything that have been performed here. Black fold-up chairs are placed up and down the hall, few people taking up one. Auditions have almost come to an end. Making my emotions go haywire. My foot starts to tap faster on the ground.

_'Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

I lift my hand up and brush and imaginary behind my ear as my eyes keep on wandering around the room I've been stuck in for hours. One of the black heavy double doors open to the audition room. A man with bright purple hair with on side shaved and the other side an inch or two longer, pops his head from behind the door and looks down at his clipboard. He raises his head back up and with a booming but almost girly voice he calls out:

"Number 217! Anna Summers! We're ready for your audition!" I stop my taping and sigh and un-cross my legs. I grab my bag besides my chair and pull myself up, slinging it over my shoulder. I start to walk towards him and give him a light smile. He returns it to me a pushes the door open further allowing my entrance. I walk farther in to the room the man following behind. I turn to face the people I'm trying to impress. I freeze in place.

_'Is that? No it can't possibly. Can it? It is!' _In think to myself. Right before me sat the most famous and youngest director know to the theater world. Elsa Winters. '_Oh my god! Elsa winters sitting here before me!? I hope this isn't a dream. Wait what if I mess up!? Oh god I-'  
_

Someone clears their throat and I come back to reality. The man with purple head shakes his head chuckling. The girl next to him with short black hair just smirks. As for Elsa, well she seems un-amused. My eyes widen and I lower my gaze as my neck and face start to burn a bright red.

"So," I look up a face the purple haired man speaking. "I'm Ashton Nichols, the dance choreographer." He gestures to the girl next to him with the short black hair. "This Elizabeth Winters and sh-"

"You're related to her!?" I point at Elsa. I throw both of my hands over my mouth turning extremely and Elizabeth start to laughing casing tears to stream down their faces. Elsa just leans over and places and hand on her head.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn-"

"It's alright." Elizabeth responds and smiles. " We are related. I'm actually her twin sister and proudly older than her by eight minutes." My mouth forms the 'O' shape, and I nod my head in understanding.

"So~" Ashton begins, "as I was saying before she's are tech manager. And as for her," He points at Elsa real quick and puts his hand back on his lap. "Is Elsa Winters. And from your reaction I guess you already knew that hm?" I blush again.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth slaps her hand through the air.

"It's fine. It was actually quiet amusing." She smirks and Elsa smacks her left arm making Elizabeth grimace and rub it.

"Now on with the audition." Ashton muses. "What role are you going for?"

"Well I'm going for the role of Christina Daae." I Lift my hand a brush a hair behind my ear and look to the side a bit.

"Well then Anna, how old are you?" Elsa asks.

"I'm twenty-one." Elsa hums her approval.

"Well Anna would you please sing 'Angel of Music' for us please. Just a part of Christian please?"

"Yes of course." I cleared my throat before I began.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel_

_He's with me even now."_

I sigh and release a breath I've held and open my eyes. They looked shocked. Ashton started clapping and Elizabeth joining in with him letting out a few whistles. Elsa just that there with no emotion staring at me, as if she was trying to look in to my soul. Once they stopped clapping they all leaned in and started talking with one another. It felt as if a decade had just passed me by watching these three. They all turned back to me. Elsa smiled.

"We now have our Christina."

* * *

**A/N: So was that any good? Do you think I should continue it? If so I promise you it will be longer than this in other chapters, scouts honor. So tell me should I continue it or not or just review and tell me what you think. So see you all later! :)**


End file.
